


My memory loves you

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ghosts, Healing, M/M, Past Character Death, death memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Forgiveness comes when you weren't even aware how much you needed it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	My memory loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - GHOST
> 
> The events in this fic take place in the books universe, so watch out for spoilers.

Alec and Magnus know since Max has turned three that he can interact with ghosts. It's an ability not everyone has in the ShadowWorld.

Among Shadowhunters it's a prerogative of the Herondales, among warlocks it's just another power amidts the many they have.

Alec hasn't planned for that random trip to Idris to last more than one night, but plans are ever changing, and their old house is already full.

"You can sleep at my old home," Ailine offers.

Alec tenses at the idea, he hasn't been back in that home since that night, and Magnus notices, instantly.

"We don't have to…"

Alec hugs him, smiling sadly, and whispers in his ear, "It's ok, if I can't sleep, you'll cuddle me", and Magnus kisses him on his temple, as tender as a soft breeze.

The smell is the same, even after so many years, and Alec is immediately thrown back in time, but he tries to remain focused on the present; Magnus’ hand in his, Max and Raphael running up and down the stairs in excitement.

It’s past midnight when Alec turns in his bed for what must be the hundredth time. He looks at Magnus sleeping. He’s peaceful and Alec doesn’t want to wake him. 

It’s only memories, that’s all. Alec knows that. This night has to pass and tomorrow they will be back home. 

It will take him maybe another week to close these images and voices again down deep in the shrine of his heart.

It’s better now, he feels better, but the pain is always there, lying at the bottom of his soul. It’s a kind of pain you can’t get over with, a pain that changes your life, a pain that makes you a different person, forever. 

The same pain that has given him the courage to kiss Magnus in front of everyone in the Hall, when he realized that life was too short to care about what people thought.

The same pain that makes him get up and go downstairs.

At his last step, he hears him. Max is talking with someone in the dark, and Max must have heard him coming.

“He’s here, dad,” and Alec flinches, because he knows who he is.

He walks silently toward his son, his son that bears the same name, and sits on the floor beside him, his heart beating frantically.

Max takes his cold hand and entwines their fingers.

“He says it wasn’t your fault, you did what you had to.”

Burning tears run down Alec’s cheeks and he feels Magnus magically kneeling behind him, hugging him.

How long has he been unconsciously waiting for this forgiveness? 

“He says he loves you. He says he always did and wished he had the chance to tell you.”

Alec sniffs quietly as those words wash away some of that scorching pain and Max clasps his fingers harder around his father’s hand.

He knows he’s barely breathing, but nonetheless he manages to say, “Tell him I love him too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
